Sorcerer and Psychic Merits
Below you will find a list of merits and flaws available for Sorcerer and Psychic characters. I've tried to leave everything as open as possible for everyone, in hopes that people will be reasonable with what they take with their characters. *Repeated use of the same merits, or the obvious attempt to stack benefits can result in restriction, denial, or other changes. *Characters cannot gain more than 7 points of freebies from flaws. Taking more than 10 points of merits is frowned on without extremely good reasoning. *Also note: Just because a Merit is allowed doesn't mean it doesn't require explanation as to why the character has it, so please try to keep to things that fit your concept. Descriptions for most of these Merits and Flaws can be found on Death Quaker's Big List of Merits and Flaws. *In addition, there are a series of mortal-type Merits and Flaws available; any character may take these within reason. Sourcebooks not being used in Dusk Merits and Flaws from the books listed below are not being used in Dusk. *Ascension *Blood Treachery . Merits Conditional Merits These Merits require some other condition to be met to be taken. *Ability Aptitude (1) - This merit may not stack with other merits for min-maxing effects; attempting to do so will result in automatic denial. *Corporate CEO (5) - Requires 5 dots in resources, one character per player. Will require detailed description of business. *Fae Blood (4) - Repaced by Fae Kinain (4), details can be found on the Changeling: the Dreaming page *Faerie Affinity (3) - Altered for Dusk, see details on the Changeling: the Dreaming page *Feral Apperance (1) - Kinfolk Only *Good Old Boy/Girl (2) - Requires being kinfolk. *Nightclub (2) - Will require detailed description of club. Requires at least resources 3 or higher. *Unaging (2) - Requires detailed explanation *Unscented (1) - Kinfolk only *Wild Talent (1-2) - in book is allowed up to 4 points, restricted to 2 points in Dusk. *Communicate with Animals (2) – Limited by app Limited Merits These merits have a maximum number of characters per player allowed to possess them. *Beast Affinity (1-3) - One character per mun, per type (1, 2, 3). *Charmed Existence (5) - One character per player *Clear Sighted (3) - One character per player. *Danger Sense (3) - One character per mun. *Honeyed Tongue (2) - One character per mun *Natural Channel (3) - One character per mun, cannot have Natural Channel and Stormwarden. *Self Confident (5) - One mage/sorcerer character per player *Soothing Voice (2), Enchanting Voice (2) - One Character per mun, not to be stacked. *Path Natural (5) - One character per player. . Restricted Merits These Merits require pre-approval, as well as possibly having other conditions to be met as listed below. *Cyclic Magic (3) - Requires pre-approval and chart detailing cycle. *Favor (1-3) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Guardian Angel (6) - Requires preapproval and ST collaboration. *Hunted (3) - Requires preapproval and detailed description. *Oracular Ability (3), Precognition (4), Prophetic Ability (4) - Requires preapproval, not to be stacked. One character per mun. *The Flow of Ki (3) - requires preapproval *True Faith (7) - requires preapproval and detailed explanation *True Love (1) - requires preapproval and the target of affection must be played by another player. Requires backstory/history. *Twin Link (4) - Using a rewritten version of Twin Souls. *Unbondable (3) - Requires Vampire ST approval for mage characters . Banned Merits: ''' *Bonus From Props (1-3) *Dual Perception (2) *Gift of Tongues (3) *Lesser Shaman (6) *Lucky (4) - Unsuitable for online mechanics. *Mansion (2-3) - Appropriate Resources dots (4-5) can give this at no additional cost. *Mastery of Fire (2) *Occult Library (2) - Replaced by Library background. *Shamanic Authority (2-4) *Shamanic Traditionalist (4-6) – Totem background is already open to shamans *Spirit Sight (4) *Supernatural Companion (3) - Unsuitable for Online setting, character is guaranteed to be interacting with many supernaturals, some are bound to be companions or allies. . Flaws '''Conditional Flaws These Flaws require some other condition to be met to be taken. *Airhead (1) - Kinfolk only *Ward (3) - Requires ward to be played. . Limited Flaws These Flaws have a maximum number of characters per player allowed to possess them. *Mental Patient (2) - One per player, 2 point version only. *Spirit-Trained (1-2) - One per player . Restricted Flaws These Flaws require pre-approval, as well as possibly having other conditions to be met as listed below. *Aging (5) - ST approval required before creation *Bound (5) - Requires preapproval from corresponding sphere ST. *Child (1-3) - ST approval required before creation, click the flaw for details, one per player per type (1, 2, 3). *Cursed (1-5) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Echoes (1-5) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Enemy (4-5) - ST approval required, preferably enemy is played as a PC or NPC in the room. *Geasa (1-5) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Group Enmity (2) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Haunted (3) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Inconvenient Alliance (1-3) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Rival (1-5) - Requires preapproval with detailed description, preferably rival is played. *Taint of Corruption (4,7) - Requires preapproval from corresponding sphere ST (Damiana/Laurel). *Weirdness (1-3) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Witch-hunted (4) - ST approval required before creation . Banned Flaws *Contrary (5) *Dark Fate (5) *Dependence on Props (2-6) *Distinctive Shamanic Appearance (3) *Spiritual Duty (1-4) *Spiritually Noticeable (3) *Transvestite (2) Category:Sorcerer/Psychic Category:House Rules Category:Creation Category:Merits & Flaws